onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Kashi D. Mokuzai
Kashi D. Mokuzai (木財 D. 樫 Mokuzai D. Kashi) is the captain of the Wood Fist Pirates. And the man who will be king of the pirates... maby we will see how I feel when I get there. Appearance Personality As Gan Fall puts it their are two types of pirates those who activley break rules for their own ends to gain wealth power ect these tend to be the ("evil") pirates in one piece and there are those who just don't fit in or can be bothered by other people rules these pirates are usually neutral or even downright friendly like brook. Kashi falls into this second category. basically his code is "I do what I want". Kashi didn't get his name from his fruit but rather from his personality. Kashi is strong not just physically but mentally, he is often described at one who stands above other's, not as one who would rule them but as one who protects and watches over them. He is an upstanding person who stands for his morals Kashi is of the firm belief that people who are part of organizations like but not limited to the marines are not capable of keeping promises or of maintaining any form of honor, because they are part of an organization that can and will give them directives that they must follow (this applies to revolutionaries as well) It is only pirates and others like them who are truly free and capable of honor they simply choose not to EX Spandem "to start with I don't even have to keep my deal with pirates". Or as he puts it "I am as free to be as kind or as merciless as I want, I go were I please and do what I want I keep my promises solely because I want to that is my pride as a pirate". he hates "posers/fakers" (only applies to important shit not fashion) people who claim to be something and are not like corrupt marines and such. His strange sense of right and wrong will cause him to save the child of his worse enemy or lecture a marine admiral who has come to capture him about how much of a failure that admiral is. Usually do to them doing more damage to civilians in one one second then he ever has. Kashi is perhaps one of the most stressed and unlucky pirates to ever sail the seas. His crew is such a handful that he has been reduced to a state of simply not caring and he has basically given up on forming even the most basic plans. However, this has resulted in him using brute force all the time, making him more powerful. The above is a actually a massive weakness as Kashi is a natural leader and near tactical genius skills that are lost on his crew. He is actually quite an effective leader as he manages to control (direct) his crew of powerhouse pirates. He often acts as the teams tank as he can absorb truly staggering amounts of damage. He is quite fond of his ragtag over the top family (crew) despite how crazy they are. This may be because he is in fact the most truly insane one out of all of them. Kashi apparently doesn't understand the concept of "that's too hard try something simpler" and despite often wining about doing difficult things is always at the front of the charge. He enjoys bluffing and out talking his opponents and will often combat them as Usopp would, although his arguments are often better then Usopp's he's really unlucky so they usually don't work. Gallery Weapons/Powers Kashi has the powers of the Haku Haku no Mi, which allows him to transform into, generate and manipulate oak. Kashi didn't get his devil fruit until he was halfway through the first half of the grand line, when he was separated from his crew and got amnesia. Kashi also wields a Bastard sword named "Flamebird Kobra" that catches on fire when he attacks with it. It has the power of the Enkou Enkou no Mi. Kashi named the sword after the very first move he used with it after recovering his memory which was a jumping slash (flamebird) followed by a piercing stab (cobra). It should be noted that Kashi is acually quite the swordsman in fact he is acually borderline master however since his amnesia he rarly uses his skills instead using a devil fruit, somthing he is often chastised for. Interestingely enough however he may be an even greater fruit user then he is a swordsman, in fact he is more skilled then most fruit users even in the New World. His friut the Haku Haku no Mi is a logia despite this he often uses it as fluidly as one uses a paramecia. update: upon creating the move Void ripper he is now officially a master class swordsman (lowest one on the totem pole) His greatest asset is his insiane survivabilty, he is capable of weathering attacks that would kill most people even outside of his oaken form. He has an aprentece leval of Haki. He has just started to use the random power that is the Mokuzai chant and has no real control over it. Special Attacks Wood Fist Kashi's signiture move the wood fist is acually less of a fist and more of a super massive wave wood drenched in haki. The tremendouse force benind this punch is like the face force of nature itself and is capable of inflicing harm on opponenets significantly more powerful than he is. Haku Haku Dash burst into wood bits and dash at a high speed Haku Haku no machine guns Kashi fires wooden needles out of his wrist's at a high volocity Infinity wood drill wrecker/killer wreck Kashi generates a "rocket" drill bit (if you dont know what that is look it up) and fires a wood fist at his enemy. The drill continues to turn as it destros armor and other defences. Killer is your standered drill. Haku Haku no fire bomb Kashi breaths out a cloud of oak dust the blows it up with his sword Haku Haku no Shumoku'''is Oak Oak Bell Hammer: Kashi transforms his arm oak and backhands his opponent '''Haku Haku no Gatling After remembering some of his past, Kashi remembers his "Gatling Punch" attack and incorporates his Haku Haku no Mi powers. He coats his hands in hardened oak bark grows 4 extra arms and rapidly punches his enemy. Dai Sekai Haku Kashi bides his time in a defensive stance, gathers energy, and releases it in the form of a huge oak tree around himself. Dai Endless Gaia Kshi creates a bunch of vines and pieces of oak that he bombards his enemies with. They range from big to small depending on how much power he had stored. Even he doesnt know what will happen so it cant be predicted. Haku Haku no Puppet and Great Puppet Kashi sprouts vines from his back and makes 2 wooden puppets, which he can control for battle. The downside is that the vines must stay connected for him to control them, though they can be used as shields. He can also create a massive version. Burning Blade style Burning blade style is a strangth based sword style based off of overwelming power rather then dexterity and fancy moves. Flame Bash generating a massive flame propellent Kashi rushes foward and strikes the target with an explosion Flame bird rising Kashi charges foward and strikes with a masive strike and a piller of flame sending his opponent into the air. breaking through defences and destrying armour Cobra Fang ''' a single lightning fast strike through a weak point '''Flame-Bird-Cobra Kashi's signiture move flabe bird rising plus cobra strike Kashi launches an uppercut and flame piller at his opponent charring their armor for moderate damage but instead of letting them fly into the air he capitalizes and launches two swift crticle strikes on the now exposed area for massive damage. This move can be augmented with woodpuppets for a triple strike. Ultimate moves Weeping forest Kashi simultaneosly creates and controls a small forest of trees/treants which encircle his opponents and procede to beat the shit of them, the trees move/ swing at incredible speed and the whipping sound they make sounds as though they are "weeping", also these trees arre drenched in haki. The most terrifying part of this technique however is that these trees are still a part of him however they are not the "human part" therfore they simply cannot be destroyed. Striking them without haki causes automatic regeneration hit them with haki and Kashi can manually recreate them. Drawbacks: This move takes a very long time to prepare and its still only works 1/3 of the time.' Weakness': using this move inhibits him from using his devil friut for the next few minutes this weakness stays even with training. Hellstorm: kashi bursts into super dense peices of wood conjouring up as much as possible in a massive whirlwhind arounf his opponent he then fires a stream of sawdust at them and lights it on fire. This move is continuos and very dangerous capable of devastationg even the most seasoned foes. Burning Blade: void ripper The (current) ultimate tequnique of the burning blade, kshi is currently the only one who can use or even survive using this move. The burning blade is heated to insain lavel of heat that would otherwise kill a man then the blade is swung with such speed that it displaceses eveything around it creating a momentary vacum and obliterationg everything within that blade. Combination Attacks Super death metal wood fist onslought - a technique combining all the powers of the wood fist crew but essentially it is a giant wood puppet acting a a sheild and attacker being supported by the entire crew at once needless to say it shit gets real. Icewave Haku Haku no Tundra - Hyobachi grabs moisture from the air as Kashi makes a giant wood hammer. Hyobachi covers the hammer with ice and they smash it into their opponent. Weaknesses Standard devil fruit weaknesses. massive waste in tactical ability Shuurajou In Shurajou, Kashi's powers are as follows: He can generate oak wood in numerous shapes, there is no real limit to that. He cannot transform into oak. He has his sword which can shoot fire, but he also has an arsenal of cryo bombs created by Ryutsuchi. Relationships Crew Ryutsuchi Jaken - Doctor/alchemist Boshi Desun - Musician Michiko Kawashima - Cook Edward Raow - Beer Vera - Chuck - adorable buddy and ship gaurd greg - tech expert Family Fuse D. Mokuzai - Cousin/shipwrite History Past Events Most of Kashi's past is a mystery, on account of amnesia, but it is slowly coming back to him, and he's starting to remember his past self. Rainbow Mist Arc During the Rainbow Mist Arc, Kashi wakes up to find that he is a Marine Vice Admiral, the one in charge of Marine Base G9. He quickly finds that he is late for a meeting between him and the three admirals to talk about an attack on G9 by a yonko. During this arc, Kashi's epithet is "Flaring Soul". This arch is shaping up to be very interesting. Technically Kashi doesnt remember due to amnesia but in his backstory he was acually quite torn as to whether or not he wanted to become a marine or not he was acually at a base ready to sighn up when he saw first had what marine absolute justice looked like and instead decided he would be happier never seeing a marine again. Now that he is one but with all his fond memories of freedom it will be interesting to see how things go. Powers in this arc In this arch Kashi never gets his signiture devilfriut so his powers are a little differnt. so far we know he still has his flaming sword and bacame a master with it much earlier also he is a vice captan which means he finally knows haki finally since he was with the mariens it can be assumed he command over large amounts of soldiers and reasorces (it is also quite likely that he is a marine tactition. Current Events Deep in the world the crew is a war with a blizzard man. This is a retcon arc. After Kashi's fight with Admiral Tolkien, his bounty was raised. Quotes To Michiko: "I liked you better when you didn't talk." Way too often: "Fuck it lets just blow shit up that always seems to work" to Tolken "God damn it Tolken stop being a Gary Stu." Way too often: “Oh, just my luck." Trivia His non combat theme would be a celtic violin sea shanty Kashi's Pirate Flag - Kashi has not only made it to the new world but thrived with barely any skill with Haki. Kashi has no idea how Boshi acually ended up in his crew and theorizes that he acually invited himself onboard simply claiming he was a former member before the amnesia. Kashi is one of the most respected pirates in the New World. Tidbits learned from the future when the world is enslaved suggest that Kashi is one of the main generals/agents in the resistance and is a symbol of freedom. Kashi is the black sheep reject of the Mokuzai family despite this he has the most potential out of all of them. Kashi has many similarities with Serium Whiteheart due to how and when the characters were developed. Unlike most pirate crews where the Captain is by far the most powerful, Kashi is not actually much more powerful then his crew mates he is simply the only one with more than an ounce of sanity. Kashi is a self styled Pirate Lord. Ironically if he was in the actual one piece he would most likely be considered as such considering how much crap he has put the World Government though and how much infamy he has among other pirates. he how ever isnt an acual pirate Lord that said no ones kicked him off his high horse yet. Kashi almost never fights other pirate crews due to his crews reputation for all being criminally insane. He usually has to deal with Marines who are specifically sent to catch him. All others just pretend he isn't there and hope he will just go away. If Kashi had taken a differnt path and ended up in the marines he would easly be a rear admiral at this time. (because he doesnt really do the whole haki thing. Update: in the the new arc were kashi IS in the marines it is reveild that he is a vice admiral since he had the marines reasorces to train him, if he his devil friut in this alternate world it is likely he would be an admiral. Related Articles Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Supernova Category:Mokuzai Category:Enemy of Hyobachi